Ragnarok
by Otoshi
Summary: Os deuses tremem. A guerra vai começar, e os mais valorosos guerreiros terão de volta o clamor da batalha. Fic em capítulos.
1. Aurora Boreal

**Aurora Boreal**

Tudo está tão escuro. Escuro e frio. Parece que estou no meu interior. Que irônico... Será que os outros também se sentem assim quando morrem? Nunca parei pra perguntar a eles. Bem, daqui a pouco eu vou acordar nos Elíseos e vai ser tudo do mesmo jeito, pelo que parece.

- Desperte, Camus, antigo Cavaleiro de Aquário, e veja o que o seu destino o reservou. – Posso ouvir o som de constantes trovoadas. Aqui realmente não podem ser os Elíseos. Lá o céu é sempre azul, sempre primaveril. Engraçado. Eu me sinto vivo novamente. Será que não podem deixar descansar um cavaleiro cansado de tantas batalhas pela Terra? O que será dessa vez?

- Por Odin, pelos Aesirs, e por tudo o que já amou em sua consciência, DESPERTE! – Consegui abrir os olhos. Uma bela moça loira, que usava uma armadura brilhante com todas as cores da aurora boreal, que eu conheço muito bem, me olhava com ternura. Que lindo espetáculo de luzes. Ao longe, em outra sala consigo avistar alguns cavalheiros, não tão educados, devorando um enorme banquete.

- Que bom que chegou. Odin teve uma séria discussão com Freya para que você viesse pra cá. Freya certamente queria você no castelo dela, para suas eternas orgias, mas Odin precisa de você. Os deuses precisam que os valorosos guerreiros mortos em combate voltem mais uma vez, para que ajudem na batalha que virá. O Ragnarok.  
- Quem é você?

- Sigrdrifa de Nevasca. Uma valquíria de Odin. Estamos viajando juntos há algum tempo, embora eu duvide que vá se lembrar, afinal, você estava morto. – Ela riu. Sua risada era linda. Suas tranças loiras sacudiam, e não dava pra não rir também. Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, eu pude ver alguma mulher que não fosse Atena. Sinto-me até melhor.

- O que eu farei aqui para ajudar?

- Bom, por enquanto, nada. Deve batalhar todo dia e festejar toda noite até a chegada do Ragnarok.  
- Festejar toda noite?

- Até Einherjars precisam de descanso, Camus. E você é um agora. Um dos mais belos, eu diria. As moças que virão à noite certamente também acharão isso. E isso certamente vai causar ciúmes entre os outros Einherjars. E, claro, haverá combates. Mas não há problemas. O poder de Odin ainda zela por vocês, e enquanto não saírem de Asgard, serão imortais, e as pelejas só servirão para aumentar seu poder de combate. E quanto mais aumentarem o poder de combate, mais Odin ficará satisfeito com vocês.

- Einherjar?  
- Assim como Atena tem Cavaleiros, Odin tem Einherjars. Você é um dos mais recentes. Temos Einherjars aqui desde antes da Era Cristã. Você é merecedor da runa de Aurora Boreal. Deverá usá-la sempre que entrar em um combate, como prova de que Odin o salvou.

- E Atena?

- Acredite, ela também entrará na guerra. Mas o lugar de Cavaleiro de Aquário já foi ocupado. Então, acho que ela não se importará de você lutar do nosso lado. Ah, e não se preocupe. Atena é nossa aliada nessa guerra. Odin e Zeus são bastante amigos, então, como Atena é a filha preferida dele, não haverá problemas. Nossos inimigos agora são Loki e Hel, que possuem os menos valorosos, porém mais numerosos guerreiros de Niflheim. Fora as bestas de Loki, que aparecerão no decorrer da batalha, ao que nós prevemos. E a batalha está próxima, MUITO próxima. Eu posso ouvir os brados e o clamor da guerra no vento sul.

- Farei meu melhor.

- Logo vejo. Agora, eu devo ir, pois meu pai, Odin, está a me esperar. – Observei-a saindo do salão com uma velocidade incrível e levantar vôo, causando no céu o efeito de um relâmpago boreal. Um lindo show de luzes. Por Atena, que mulher. Espero que Odin não se ofenda em deixar uma de suas filhas na mão de um de seus Einherj... Einhjer... Como é mesmo? Ah, não importa. Está de noite. Espero que ainda pegue um pouco dos festejos antes de amanhecer. Afinal, eu tenho de comemorar por estar vivo, pois não é todo dia que se ressuscita, certo?

Cheguei ao outro salão. Realmente, eu era um dos mais belos Einherjars (lembrei o nome). Eles são feios demais. Todos muito barbados, homens bárbaros da neve que deixavam todos os pêlos do corpo crescerem para se protegerem do frio. Coisa que eu nunca precisei, por meu intenso treinamento. Coisa que eles não mais precisam, mas mantém por costume, aposto. Assim que eu entrei, todos pararam o que estavam fazendo. Um dos maiores deles se levantou e disse:

- O que uma Valquíria faz a essa hora aqui?

- Eu não sou nenhuma Valquíria.  
- Olhem, isso, pessoal! É homem mesmo! – Todos riam. Ah, bando de babuínos. Pareciam hienas barbudas. Hábitos imbecis. Sentei-me à mesa para comer um pouco. Eles pararam de rir. Após comer, fui elegantemente cortejado por três moças belíssimas, que me levaram ao meu quarto e lá passaram a noite comigo. Einherjars realmente sabem viver a vida.

Acordei após o meu habitual segundo de sono por noite. Não havia mudado muita coisa. As moças ainda dormiam, afinal, parecia que elas eram somente humanas mesmo. Desci novamente e comi mais um pouco. Gastei a meia-hora antes do amanhecer me alimentando. Ao amanhecer, minha runa me chamava. A equipei em meu corpo e saí do Valhala. Lá fora, havia um cenário de combate típico de lendas. Einherjars combatiam ruidosamente com uma violência enorme. Nunca senti tantos cosmos se colidindo. Senti minha runa clamando pelo duelo inevitável dos dias em Asgard. A runa havia preparado uma surpresa para mim. Assim que eu avancei em cima daquele paspalho que havia me insultado na noite passada, apareceu em minha mão direita um florete, legitimamente francês, assim como eu. Brandi o florete e acertei-o duas vezes com estocadas, o que pareceu tê-lo assustado. Ele veio pra cima de mim dando rápidos golpes com seu machado, que meu florete desviou e aparou, para o espanto do grandalhão. Como já era de se prever, o grandalhão tinha mais língua do que força. Essa luta se estendeu por todo o dia, o que me rendeu alguns arranhões e o respeito dos Einherjars. O grandalhão se chamava Hector. Hector de Fafnir, o dragão. O machado dele brilhava em chamas a cada golpe. Diz-se que o fogo de seu machado pode descongelar até o gelo do zero absoluto. Eu duvido, afinal, não é um bárbaro de meia-tigela qualquer que vai destruir uma técnica de toda uma vida de aperfeiçoamento. Não pesquisei mais nada sobre a vida dele, afinal, do que me interessa saber? Ao menos eu tenho um pouco de respeito por aqui. Agora posso festejar em orgias e banquetes essa noite sem mais problemas.

Só me pergunto uma coisa. E quanto aos outros? _E quanto a Milo?_

**FIM**

**Nota do Ficwriter:**_ Presente de Natal da Maika. Por favor não me matem. E se não me matarem, comentem, OKZ?_


	2. Bálsamo

**Bálsamo**

Milo ouvia algo pesado se abrir acima dele. Ouvia somente, pois abria os olhos e via somente por uma fresta entre algum tipo de tecido onde se encontrava amarrado, imobilizado, por correntes. Via um vazio escuro e sentia um cosmo acolhedor e forte próximo. De súbito, ouviu um ranger vindo de cima de onde ele estava, obviamente algo hermeticamente fechado.

- Hora de acordar, meu mais novo Escorpião... – Era uma voz segura, acolhedora e materna. Milo sentia-se como se tivesse entrado debaixo de um cobertor quentinho após um dia inteiro deitado na neve.

- Quem é? – Percebera que estava muito úmido e escuro naquele local, mas podia sentir um calor vindo da voz, que ainda não o libertara das correntes nem dos tecidos. Estava nu por debaixo deles, e se sentia amedrontado pela extensão do local.

- Sou Selkis, a Deusa Escorpião. E precisamos nos utilizar de nossas forças novamente. – Milo sentia uma pequena mão desenrolá-lo daquele tecido e sentia algo rompendo as correntes. Quando finalmente pôde ver algo, viu uma mulher morena, com a típica maquiagem egípcia, uma veste creme simples com um detalhe que começava na gola e terminava pouco antes do começo das costas, como uma pequena capa. Tinha uma longa trança perfeitamente bem-feita, com algo que parecia uma presilha em forma de ferrão dourado na ponta curva. Ela movia essa trança como se fosse um de seus membros. Milo estava nu, e isso o constrangeu um pouco, uma vez que, mesmo sendo um cavaleiro, ainda era um cavalheiro. O cosmo dela se mostrava mais poderoso conforme a distância entre eles diminuía. A deusa se aproximou dele, acariciou-lhe os cabelos, abriu-lhe a boca e soprou dentro dela. Milo sentiu seus sentidos se libertarem, um a um, e se fortalecerem com o espírito daquela entidade misteriosa. Então, percebeu que sentia fome. Selkis abaixou a parte superior esquerda de sua veste para deixar seu seio à mostra.

- Venha, Milo. Não tenha medo. – De seu seio vertia um líquido branco e viscoso. Cheirava bem e parecia extremamente apetitoso. Milo não pensou duas vezes. Seus lábios tocaram o mamilo de Selkis levemente e sugaram, sentindo novamente o gosto da vida. Se sentia nutrido, fortalecido e amado. Se sentia pronto para morrer de novo, se precisasse.

- Sugue o máximo que puder, criança. Você era poderoso na vida passada, e será mais poderoso nessa. – Milo se sentia revigorado. – Tivemos sorte, pois Anúbis atendeu meus pedidos e não precisei fazer com que você passasse pelo julgamento. Caso contrário, você seria devorado pelas vidas que você tirou em nome da justiça e da paz. – Milo retirara os lábios do seio da deusa e agora olhava para ela, prestando atenção em suas palavras. – Agora você deverá conhecer seu mestre, aquele que te guiará através do destino do escorpião. Siga por aquela porta, Milo, e lembre-se que estou sempre torcendo para que você possa desfrutar o máximo dessa vida e que possa nos ajudar com a iminente guerra.

- Perdoe-me a ignorância e a falta de cuidado com minhas palavras, mas, que guerra?

- A guerra que iremos enfrentar. A maior guerra de todos os tempos. A guerra que definirá o destino de deuses e homens. A oportunidade de combater os planos malignos de Set e seus lacaios e comparsas.

- E Athena?

- Athena sempre terá combatentes brandindo o seu brasão e defendendo sua causa, e sempre terá os mais numerosos. Portanto, ela foi generosa ao ceder diversos combatentes já falecidos para outros deuses aliados. E ela escolheu a dedo para onde cada um deles iria. Mas agora não podemos nos estender nessa conversa, Milo, minha criança. Seu mestre o aguarda.

Milo atravessou a sala, despedindo-se de Selkis com uma reverência, e adentrou o portal. O que vira do outro lado do portal, no entanto, não era o que esperava. Um corredor dourado, com inscrições que não entendia nas paredes e desenhos de escorpiões indo na sua direção contrária. O sol brilhava forte no fim do corredor, aonde uma escada igualmente dourada fazia Milo forçar a vista. Milo andou até o fim do corredor e subiu as escadas, completamente nu. Descobriu-se em um deserto, então, mas o caminho dourado continuava até uma pirâmide dourada central, que parecia ficar exatamente abaixo do sol. Viu também uma roupa parecida com a que Selkis usava, jogada ao chão. Mas não era um manto. Eram duas peças rústicas, da mesma cor que ela usava; uma calça creme e uma camisa da mesma cor. Trilhava o caminho vestindo essas roupas e descalço, quando de repente sentiu um cosmo se aproximando. Era o cosmo uma mulher de cabelos curtos e loira, trajando uma armadura de couro vermelho, que se aproximava. Era um cosmo hostil. Milo armou a guarda e esperou que ela se pronunciasse ou desse o primeiro golpe, pois não era de sua estirpe que atacasse uma mulher a troco de nada. A resposta dela foi rápida. Ela o surpreendeu fazendo a distância entre eles sumir e fazendo um movimento rápido com a mão, rapidamente bloqueado.

- Quem é você? – Perguntava Milo, tranquilo.

- Carita de Escaravelho Vermelho. É bom que saibas o nome de quem fez seu primeiro teste. – Disse-lhe rapidamente, enquanto tentava inutilmente lhe desferir mais um soco, prontamente bloqueado por Milo, que a imobilizara.

- Você não tem a menor chance de vitória contra mim, Carita. Se quiser que eu poupe sua vida, me leve até o Mestre-Escorpião.

- Supus que me pediria isso. Agora me solte. Você provou ser digno de ser o portador de uma das armaduras de Selkis. Só basta saber se ela irá escolhê-lo. – Ela dizia isso em tom de desafio, o que funcionava para Milo, que estava cada vez mais nervoso com os novos desafios propostos. Eles caminharam em silêncio, até o centro. Lá, ela apontou um dos corredores com escorpiões desenhados.

- Siga até o fim deste corredor, nobre guerreiro, e saberás quando encontrar o Escorpião Negro. Sentirás seu corpo tremer e seu sangue esquentar, seu coração baterá mais forte e poderás sentir o leve perfume de seu veneno incandescente. – Milo partiu, cansado de todo aquele papo. Caminhava rumo a seu novo destino. Caminhava rumo a uma nova missão.

Chegando ao destino indicado, viu uma porta dourada se abrir, revelando um cosmo que identificou de pronto. Era o cosmo que sentia banhando sua antiga armadura de escorpião na primeira vez que a vestiu. Era um cosmo ardente, vivaz e instável. Dentro da sala, havia um homem imponente bastante parecido com ele mesmo. O homem o contemplava e parecia pensar o mesmo. Ele vestia uma armadura de ouro escuro, como se tivesse sido desgastada pelo tempo, mas tinha um brilho iridescente, que fazia parecer que ela entraria em combustão a qualquer instante e revelaria seu brilho de outrora.

- O senhor é o Escorpião Negro?

- Eu tenho muitos nomes por aqui. Se aproxime. Conte-me sua história. – Milo se aproximou, contou-lhe de sua história antes de sua morte e a história de sua morte, e contou-lhe os eventos recentes em relação à Selkis. O homem da armadura negra parecia intrigado com alguns pontos da história, mas se conteve. Após o final da narrativa, ele se levantou e disse:

- Milo, ex-cavaleiro de Escorpião, sou o Ferrão Incandescente, o Mestre-Escorpião dessas terras. Meu nome é Kardia de Escorpião Negro e eu serei seu mestre. – Milo estava frente-a-frente com o homem a quem se espelhara em suas lendas. Não podia crer em seu destino.

- K-kardia? É uma honra, mestre. – Milo não podia conter as lágrimas que vertiam de sua face. Ajoelhado, em sinal de servidão, só pôde sentir a mão pesada lhe golpeando as costas.

- Levante-se, homem. Temos uma guerra pela frente. – Kardia tinha um estranho brilho nos olhos. Milo não tinha idéia, mas seu mestre sabia por quanto tempo tinha esperado esse momento. O jovem-ancião Kardia virou de costas e pôs-se a caminhar. Atônito, Milo continuava paralisado pelo destino.

- Venha, se quiser honrar o destino que Selkis lhe reservou. – Milo sorriu, seguindo seu novo mestre.

**OMAKE:**

(Autoria de Yami_no_Hime)  
(Conta na : .net/u/998454/Yami_no_Hime01)

Milo seguia seu mestre, que se encaminhava ao campo de treinamento. Encontrou lá Carita e outros que não reconheceu. Kardia levou Milo até o centro do campo, e lhe entregou um grande disco com o símbolo de Escorpião.  
- Este representa a disciplina. – Milo quase sentiu seu braço deslocar quando Kardia soltou seu braço com o medalhão preso a ele. Kardia segurou o outro braço. Puxou outro medalhão de dentro da armadura e disse:  
- E este representa a força. – Novamente o peso se abateu sobre Milo, que foi ao chão, para a discreta risada de Carita e de um companheiro de treinamento.  
- Um só se completa com o outro. Milo, suba aquele pilar. - Milo observou o pilar dourado. Sentia pena de si mesmo, pois tinha a altura de um arranha-céus. Tentou subir, usando toda sua força e seu cosmo. Subiu uns 4 metros, depois escorregou e voltou ao chão. Carita não tivera tempo de rir, pois era a próxima. Outra falha. Outros tentaram, mas não obtiveram melhores resultados que Milo. Alguns tiveram que se retirar devido à pequenas fraturas. Kardia só pôde balançar a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação e suspirar.  
- Vai ser bem complicado. - Jogou um bastão para cada um, mas Milo, distraído, deixara bater em sua testa. Kardia pegou um bastão para si mesmo, enquanto cantava:****

"_Vamos à batalha  
Guerrear, vencer  
Derrotar espectros  
É o que vai valer"_

Lançava pedras para o alto com seu cosmo, destruindo-as em seguida com o bastão, enquanto Milo e os outros treinavam movimentos simples com as armas entregues a eles.

"_Vocês não são o que eu pedi  
São frouxos e sem jeito algum  
Vou mudar, melhorar  
Um por um"_

Milo tentava mostrar suas técnicas com o bastão, causando balbúrdia entre as fileiras de aprendizes. Kardia rapidamente lhe tomou o bastão. Pegou um arco, uma flecha e lançou uma pedra com o cosmo, acertando-a em cheio. Distribuiu arcos, flechas e pedras para cada um dos que estavam presentes.__

"_Calmo como a brisa  
Chamas no olhar  
Uma vez centrado  
Você vai ganhar_"

Todos falharam ao errar terrivelmente as pedras, ou ao não atirar as flechas com força necessária. Milo cravou a flecha na pedra, antes de atirar, mas foi rapidamente surpreendido por Kardia. Logo após, Kardia prendeu os medalhões no pescoço, e segurando o bastão, lançou uma pedra para cada um dos presentes. Todos atiraram as pedras, e Kardia habilmente bloqueou todas. Em seguida, colocou os medalhões em Milo.

"_São soldados sem qualquer valor  
Tolos e sem jeito algum  
Mas não vou desistir de nenhum"_

Todos atiraram as pedras, muitas acertaram Milo, e os medalhões começaram a enforcá-lo, mas o seu treinamento fez com que acertasse uma das pedras com o bastão, lançando-a na boca do estômago de um de seus colegas.

Foram em seguida a um rio próximo, treinar seus reflexos pegando alguns crocodilos que se moviam rapidamente com a correnteza. Kardia prendia-os pela imensa bocarra com uma das mãos apenas, enquanto os outros levavam mordidas ou acabavam por derrubar uns aos outros.

Enquanto treinavam corrida, em duplas, Milo pôde ouvir um de seus colegas dizendo, enquanto ficava pra trás:

"_Alguns quilinhos vou perder  
Diga a todos que eu já vou"_

Milo treinava pesadamente, se arrependendo do tempo ocioso naquela casa do zodíaco.

"_Não devia ter deixado de treinar"_

Kardia praticava luta corpo-a-corpo muitas vezes com Milo, muitas vezes o deixando tão fatigado que não conseguia se levantar novamente por horas. A voz de seus companheiros ecoava em sua mente.

"_Não deixa ele te bater"_

Milo só sabia se envergonhar.

___"Espero que não saibam quem sou"_

Caritas era a única que não entrava no rio dos crocodilos.

___"Eu queria mesmo é saber nadar!"_

No fim do dia treinavam suas técnicas especiais, cada um utilizando o cosmo para executar a sua preferida, treinando para se conhecerem, a fim de conhecer o seu potencial.

"_Homem ser!  
Seremos rápidos como um rio  
Homem ser!  
Com força igual a de um tufão  
Homem ser!  
Na alma sempre uma chama acesa  
Que a luz do luar nos traga inspiração"_

Faziam sua caminhada matinal, com pedras de uma tonelada nas costas. Milo tropeçava e caía e Kardia acabava levando duas pedras.

"_O inimigo avança  
Quer nos derrotar  
Disciplina e ordem  
Vão nos ajudar"_

Milo não dormia por dois dias, tentando escalar o pilar dourado com os medalhões nos braços. Mas falhava sempre, até que percebeu que podia fazer um apoio com eles, e facilmente chegou ao topo, sendo aplaudido por seus colegas.__

"_Mas se não estão em condições de se armar e combater  
Como vão guerrear e vencer?_

_Homem ser!__  
__Seremos rápidos como um rio__  
__Homem ser!__  
__Com força igual a de um tufão__  
__Homem ser!__  
__Na alma sempre uma chama acesa__  
__Que a luz do luar nos traga inspiração_

_Vencer!  
Seremos rápidos como um rio  
Vencer!  
Com força igual a de um tufão  
Vencer!  
Na alma sempre uma chama acesa  
Que a luz do luar nos traga inspiração"_

As melhorias eram visíveis. Kardia podia até parabenizá-los depois de uma semana de árduo treinamento. Falhas eram raras. Estava na hora de fazer a armadura de Escorpião Alvo fazer sua escolha.

_Já mencionei que eu sou um idiota plagiador? É. Eu sou._


End file.
